


The Games We Play

by SweetVennum64



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: The gang gets trapped in the Boarding House on a faulty spell. Games ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having such a hard time getting my last chapter to “What Is Insane” on paper and it’s killing me. But this little tiny Drabble popped into my head this morning so hoped it will get my creative juices flowing again. In the mean time...I hope you enjoy.

"This is fucking stupid. Not to mention, _juvenile." _Damon makes sure his glare lands directly across from where he's currently seated on the floor, purposefully aimed at Jeremy when he utters the last word.

Jeremy rolls his eyes but still has the presence of mind to look slightly embarrassed. So maybe _Spin the Bottle _wasn't such a good idea. But _Bonnie _is here. And she smells so good and she's wearing that tight green strappy dress with the back out and he just...

Bonnie has always looked at him as Elena's little brother and Jeremy could see why. She has seen him go through his awkward phase, his Emo phase, and his druggy phase. He can see how it would be weird at first for Bonnie to look at him romantically.

But lately, against his wildest dreams, she's been showing him a little more attention. She laughs at his corny jokes and asks for his advice and she's been flirty with him, so when Bonnie had accidentally gotten them trapped inside the Boarding House this morning on a 24 hour barrier spell, Jeremy thought it would be the perfect opportunity for he and her to, you know...bond.

"Don't be such a dick, Damon." Comes Caroline's voice where she's spread out on her stomach next to Jeremy on the floor. Taking another swig from her glass of the punch bowl of Whiskey Sours she'd made for everyone, she scowls at him. "I don't see _you _coming up with any bright ideas."

"Ha! And you should be talking! You're the reason we're stuck in this mess in the first place!" He spits back at her, taking a gulp of his own bottle of bourbon before slamming it back down between his spread legs and leaning to rest his back against the base of the sofa.

"Well, technically..." Bonnie says to the ceiling when she raises her hand, then drops it again with a heavy thud to the floor. She's lying on her back, sideways on Caroline's other side, her head resting against the small of her best friends back. "It's my fault..." She hears herself starting to slur but she can't make herself care. Caroline is a drink mixing genius.

She actually agrees with Damon, that this is not a good idea, which is also a red, shiny sign that she's had too many of those sour thingys of Carolines. But again, she can't bring herself to care.

_Spin the Bottle _is a terribly stupid idea. But not for the reasons Damon says.

There is enough sexual tension in this room to cut through with a knife. And they're all stuck here for another - she rolls her head to the left and forces her vision to clear enough to squint at the old clock in the corner of the room - seven hours or so. Plus, four of the six people here are _related_ for crying out loud. They most definitely do not need to be playing some middle school kissing game to pass the time.

"Well Caroline here, should have known better than to ask a semi competent newby witch to put a protection spell on the house when you can _barely _finish a locator spell without a nose bleed." Damon retorts. "So...if you really wanna take blame here, Bonnie...you're only allowed partial - owww!" He stops abruptly, clutching at his head and groaning as his brain explodes over and over.

Distantly, he can hear his brother stifling his laughter beside him and Damon's wondering why he hasn't staked him yet.

It feels like Bruce Banner is punching Hulk sized holes into his skull and for some reason, they all think it's funny.

"Okay, okay, give him a break, Bon." Elena finally speaks up, after _entirely_ too long, from where she's cuddled up against Stefan's other side. "He's sorry." She says, probably trying to smother her own amusement at Damon's brain being flambéed.

He tries to tell Elena to butt-out, and _'aaaarrrgghh' _is the only sound he can muster but Elena doesn't say anything else so maybe he got his point across.

Bonnie sits up, sways a bit, and takes a slow swig of her drink, examines her nail polish for the hundredth time because she, Caroline, and Elena had been having a grooming party before Jeremy's bright idea and she's kinda digging the contrast of the black, matte polish against her mocha skin.

She looks over at Damon who's in the fetal position now, then over to Jeremy. "Whatcha think, Jer? Think Damon's sorry?"

Jeremy isn't even trying to stifle his laughter. He's full on howling, his head thrown back, and just losing it. "He...he looks like a fish outta water!"

She gets lost in that for a moment. It had been too long since she's seen Jeremy laugh. With everything going on around here, there's really not much to even smile about.

Not to mention the fact that he's had a crush on her for forever and she knows it but he doesn't know she knows it so she's been sorta trying to be friendly with him without it dipping into flirty but with the way he's been hovering around her all night looking like a lovesick puppy, she's most likely giving him the wrong idea.

It's all very exhausting.

"He's _definitely_ sorry." Jeremy is finally able to heave through labored breaths.

She smiles at him before turning her attention back to Damon who's...well...apparently passed out from the pain. Oops.

Stefan's squatting by Damon's shoulder now, leaning in and hovering over him, brushing the hair off his brothers face and smacking lightly at his cheeks. "Damon?"

"Did I...did I ki...kill 'em?" She asks, and maybe it's time for her to switch to water now.

Damon's eyes flutter but don't open. He's weakly batting at Stefan's hands and mumbling what sound like profanities so he's most likely not dead, but he probably wishes he could be. For a few minutes at least, until his body finishes healing.

"I'll go get him a blood bag." Elena says, already standing and heading for the cellar.

"Or you can just offer up a vein..." Damon manages.

Elena doesn't respond but Bonnie watches her ears turn bright red and judging by the twitching muscles in Stefan's cheeks, he noticed too.

Everyone knows Damon wants Elena. Elena knows Damon wants her. It hasn't been a secret since...maybe the second Damon saw her. But its the fact that Elena only makes _minimal_ effort to thwart Damon's advances and flirty comments that makes this all so uncomfortable for everyone else.

"Good idea. Let's all take a break and go refill our drinks and get snacks while Damon lies limp and useless on the floor as usual." Caroline chirps.

"Hey...vampire blood'll work too, Blondie." He's making grabby hands at Caroline as she steps over his limp body on her way to the kitchen.

"As if..." She scoffs, "accidentally" stepping on his pinky finger on her way out just to hear him hiss in pain.

"Low blow!" He yells at her retreating back before turning his eyes on Bonnie who's having a quiet conversation with Jeremy by the window.

He tries to focus his ears but all he can seem to hear is the bass drum in his head. The girl can't get a basic protection spell right, but she made abso-fucking-lutely sure she mastered the art of scrambled brains.

And why the fuck is she entertaining Baby Gilbert anyway? She's way out of his league. Yeah she's the most incompetent witch he's ever come across in his life, but he's not blind. Bonnie's hot...in a goodie-two-shoe-grandma prude kinda way. Well, usually, but not today. Today there is nothing 'grandma' about the way Bonnie looks. The dress she's wearing (if it can even be called that) stops maybe an inch (and he's being generous) below her ass and is so tight Damon could probably count her heartbeats if he wanted to. Who did she get dressed up for today? Jeremy? He's a snot nosed kid...and why the fuck is she laughing so hard? He can't be that funny. Yeah...this has to stop.

"Oh, don't you guys worry about me." he says loud enough for Bonnie to hear. "I'm fine...I don't need help stuffing my brain back into my head or anything."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "It's your fault you're in that condition. Now shut up before I feel like an encore."

"You hurt me so good, Bon-Bon." He whispers.

She eyes him splayed out on his back, arms stretched out on either side of him, and he's breathing heavily, eyes slammed shut. His black tshirt has risen to just above his belly button and she eyes the little v-cuts above his hips. She licks her lips reflexively and blinks. Yeah. Definitely time for some water.

Damon is an ass and he's the reason they all end up in most of the messes that have been plaguing them. Bonnie always ends up in the most screwed up situations and the worst part is that she never puts herself in said situations. She's always forced into them. By Damon, which is no surprise there.

Katherine has been snooping around the outskirts of Mystic Falls for the past few days. None of them knew what she was there for yet, and probably wouldn't know until Katherine was good and ready for them to know, so Caroline had asked Bonnie this morning to put a protection spell on the Boarding House since it was probably safe to bet she was here because of the Salvatore Brothers or possibly even Elena. And since Elena spends most of her time at the Boarding House, it made sense to make it their Safe Space.

Elena had spent the night with Stefan last night, and the rest of the crew was supposed to meet up there later that afternoon for some recon, try to get a leg up on Katherine.

Bonnie had showed up at the Boarding House with Caroline about ten this morning to do the spell and she _refused_ to be anywhere near Damon without a buffer. Jeremy arrived about two hours later.

Matt and Tyler were supposed to meet them there after Matt's shift at the grill later that evening. Lucky for them, Bonnie's barrier spell meant that no one could enter or exit the Boarding house for 24 hours so while those two get to sleep in their own beds tonight, everyone else is trapped in the Boarding House soap opera of Hell.

Bonnie has been a witch for all of five minutes so when she mistook the barrier spell for a protection spell she kinda figured no one would blame her. She's not sure why she thought Damon would cut her a break. He's been a thorn in her side since the day he inserted himself into their lives. Its almost like he goes out of his way to rile her up and she has no idea why.

He knows she'll drop him on his ass. She's proven that more times than she can count. But he just keeps coming back for more. How does someone like Damon come from the same gene pool as Stefan? Did DNA tests exist back then?

All day, Stefan has been trying to comfort her and reassure her that no one blames her for what happened. He's been grateful for her even helping them in the first place. And all the while, Damon's griping and moaning has been a background soundtrack to it all. Such a pest.

"Alright, break over!"

Bonnie hears Caroline yell at her where she's nursing her second? third? bottle of water in the kitchen.

"Bonnie! get your ass in here!"

She groans and rolls her eyes but hops off her barstool and grabs her bottle of water before heading back out to the living area to take her seat in the circle of emotional torture.

The seating arrangements have changed slightly and she thinks its not accidental.

Elena is now sitting between Damon and Stefan on the floor...because if that's not art imitating life, she doesn't know what is. Caroline is on Stefan's other side and there is a convenient little gap between her and Jeremy for Bonnie to squeeze into. Great.

She sighs but takes her seat without comment. She glances across the circle at Damon who's not quite glaring at her, but seething quietly under his lashes. His cheeks are fiery red now so he's probably downed a blood bag or two. She's still feeling slightly buzzed so she gives him a sly smirk and a wink.

She watches his eyes go wide for a split second before he catches himself and sneers at her, flashing his fangs. She rolls her eyes.

"Ok so...how do we decide who goes first?" Jeremy perks up. Running his palms back and forth over his jeans.

"Let's just do youngest first. Then we'll just go counter clockwise." Caroline offers.

"That means you, Jer." Elena says, rolling one of Damon's empty bourbon bottles over to him.

"Uh...yeah...ok." Jeremy stammers, fingers fumbling over the bottle.

Damon groans. "Ugh...this was _your_ idea. Don't be a pussy about it now!"

"Shut up, Damon!" Caroline throws a handful of popcorn at him, which he dutifully picks up piece by piece and pops it into his mouth with a smirk.

"Go ahead, Jeremy." She says, ignoring Damon.

Jeremy leans forward and settles the bottle in the middle of the circle before giving it a hard spin.

Bonnie holds her breath while Jeremy looks like he's trying to will the bottle to stop on her. She exhales shakily as she watches the bottle slow down as gravity takes over and lands on Caroline.

Jeremy's eyes widen and his cheeks color while he tries not to look disappointed and Bonnie tries not to look relieved and Caroline just takes another sip of her drink before moving to her knees and crawling to meet Jeremy in the middle of the circle.

She gives him a devious grin. "Pucker up, Gilbert.

She doesn't even give him a chance to respond before she leans forward and grabs his face, pulling him gently toward her and pressing a lingering, closed mouthed kiss to Jeremy's lips.

He gives a little surprised hum but relaxes into it almost immediately, tilting his head.

Caroline pulls back first and Jeremy has to place both hands on the carpet in front of him before he faceplants.

"Wow..." he whispers.

Caroline wipes the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger before winking at Jeremy and sliding back to her spot. "Yeah...I get that a lot."

Both Bonnie and Elena giggle while Damon just groans. Stefan kicks him playfully with his boot before he leans over and grabs Damon's bourbon bottle before he can move it out of reach. "Quit hogging all the good stuff." He says before chugging the remaining liquid.

"Easy! We can't get more until this spell wears off!" Damon gripes.

"Drama Queen." Stefan chuckles and hands Damon the half full decanter off the drink cart beside him.

"Your turn, Bon." Elena picks up the game.

She spins the bottle and can't believe she actually thought this was a good idea. She can practically hear Jeremy's teeth grinding.

Thankfully, it lands on Elena and they both smile before leaning in at the same time for a quick peck, there and gone, before leaning back.

"Booooooo!" Both Damon and Stefan chime in at the same time and Caroline looks like she wants to agree with their sentiment but opts to take another sip of her drink to hide her smile.

"I'm sure you can do better than that, Bon-Bon." Damon adds.

Elena and Bonnie both give each other looks of mutual agreement to ignore them both.

"Elena? You're up." Bonnie grins, rolling the bottle to her friend.

The bottle lands on Jeremy who mumbles a "gross" at the same time Damon raises his eyebrows with a "Kinky."

"You're a pig." Bonnie scoffs at him.

"Oink, oink, baby." Damon drawls, inwardly thrilled at the sound of Bonnie's heart-rate picking up at his use of the endearment.

She just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Elena. "You can spin again."

"No, it's fine. No one said it had to be on the lips right?"

Catching on, Jeremy leans in with Elena and turns his head so that Elena plants a sweet kiss to his cheek. They both turn and give Damon satisfied grins.

"Prude." Damon says.

"Dick." Jeremy returns.

Caroline spins next and it lands on Stefan. They both peck each other on the lips and Elena gives them a low whistle, grinning at her friend when she pulls back.

When Stefan goes, the bottle conveniently lands on Damon and Jeremy can't keep his chortling at bay. "Instant karma!"

"Fuck you!" Damon spits

"Come on Damon...don't be such a pussy about it." Bonnie purrs.

"Doesn't have to be on the lips, right?" Stefan says, leaning over Elena toward his brother.

"Nope, you will not be putting those lips on me, baby brother. I've heard far too much of you and Elena's sex life." Damon grabs Stefans face when he's close enough and kisses him on the forehead. "That ought to add another frown line or two to your crowded face"

Stefan huffs and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand before leaning back and settling beside Elena. "Your lips have touched far more bodies than mine, Damon. My skin is probably melting off."

"You love it." Damon snorts.

"Shut up and take your turn, Old Man." Stefan tosses the bottle to his brother.

He takes another swig of bourbon before scooting forward. "Ok but I aint kissing Baby Gilbert over there. I have standards."

"Prude." Bonnie says.

He flashes his eyes at her before taking his turn. Bonnie watches as the bottle slows...and slows some more. Before it reaches its stopping point. Directly in front of her.

"Fuck." She groans, watching Damon's grin go devious.

"You scared, Bon?" Damon grins.

No. She's not scared. She's mortified. Grossed out. Disgusted. Because while in her right mind, she doesn't want Damon's lips anywhere near her's. But in her completely crazy mind, she's kind of intrigued. She's heard the stories. She's seen the way women basically fall to their knees for him. She has eyes for Christ sake. And while Damon is a complete and utter disaster to her life. She can't lie to herself and say that she's never wondered...what if.

So she steels herself, grabs Carolines glass of sour goodness from her fingers and downs it in full before raising up on her knees. "Screw it." She says. "Come here."

She doesn't even know what to do with the look on Damon's face right now. It's equal parts surprised and impressed with a little bit of heat and it makes this whole thing that much more satisfying.

He doesn't say another word. He just leans forward, watching her crawl toward him on her hands and knees. She watches him lick his lips in anticipation and she grins when she's finally right in front of him. She feels his cool breath as he pants against her lips.

"Scared, Damon?" She whispers.

His eyes drop to her lips for a split second before he meets her eyes again. "Give me what you got, witch."

His lips are wet and soft when they meet. He's being tentative, almost like asking her if he can. And that kinda throws her a bit. Damon doesn't ask for anything.

She feels his fingertips brushing at the back of her neck and she leans in more, deepening the kiss and she hears him moan, feels him tighten his grip, closing his fist in the hair at the back of her neck.

His tongue slips out then, searching for entry and she wants to let him in. Whoa.

She breaks the kiss and leans back abruptly. He's panting in her face and they just sit there, frozen and gazing into each others eyes.

"Um..." he starts.

Everyone else is eerily quiet behind her and she just wants to dig a hole and live in it.

When she leans back, ready to reclaim her spot in the circle, Damon stops her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait...its supposed to last like 30 seconds right? Those are the rules."

Stefan snorts and Damon gives him a death glare over her shoulder.

"Seriously? Now you care about the rules?" Bonnie says, almost hysterical.

"You owe me 20 more seconds, Bon-Bon...gimme..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally a one shot but I got so many request to continue. It took a while but I finally got the inspiration for additional chapters. Here is chapter two. I hope ya'll are still interested.

Ok. So what? He kissed Bonnie during that stupid _Spin the Bottle _game an _entire _week ago and Stefan won't shut up about it. Now he thinks Damon has some unexplored gooey feelings for Bonnie lying dormant in his soul or however the hell Stefan described it. He thinks that's the reason they're always at each others throats and that if they talk it out, something worth while may come out of it. When the fuck did Stefan get a degree in psychology?

It was_ not_ a big deal. He was bored. And restless. And going stir crazy trapped inside with all of them. That's it.

He'd needed to stir things up or else he would have gone mad. And, of course, Stefan and Elena being up each others asses the entire time wasn't helping matters at all.

He'd wanted..._needed_ a distraction and who better to give it to him than the woman who despised him the most? So when the bottle landed on Bonnie, he'd wanted to milk it for what he could. And her reaction to the whole thing made it that much more satisfying.

Although she'd deny it if asked, Bonnie liked it. He'd go so far as to say she _wanted _it. The way her heart sped up and the spike in her body temperature when their lips touched told him as much. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was a little surprised, so when the kiss was over and she'd pulled back, he'd asked for more.

Only because she'd shocked him. Who would have thought Bonnie wasn't made up of one hundred percent, grade A prude? Certainly not him. So he'd wanted to push his luck, see how far she'd go.

But of course, being the predictable little witch that she is, she'd denied him. Scooting back and taking her spot in the circle, clutching her pearls and the whole nine.

And as soon as the spell was lifted, she was up and out of there, taking her uppity attitude and that tight green washcloth she called a dress with her to meet up with who the fuck knows.

Ok. He knows. He knows she'd been meeting up with some guy. And he knows that the guys name is Ethan.

He hadn't been eavesdropping on Bonnie and Caroline's conversation or anything. He could give a damn what Bonnie had planned that night. It was just that Caroline's voice was so loud and whiny that the whole neighborhood probably heard her squealing.

So yeah, the kiss is old news.

The only reason he's still thinking about it now is because Stefan keeps bringing it up. And every time he brings it up, Damon feels the phantom touch of her lips. Soft and warm and molding perfectly against his own. He wonders what her tongue would taste like. Bonnie didn't let him get that far in. Didn't let him dive deep. It's fine though. He'll forget about it when Stefan does.

He's at the grill now. Nursing his fifth glass of bourbon. Elena has been spending nights at The Boarding House and no matter how quiet she tries to be, he can still hear her soft breaths and aborted moans through the walls like she's right there in his ear. And he'd just rather not.

A soft honey scent attacks his nostrils and he knows who it is without even having to turn around. Her smell is slightly skewed by another bold, more woodsy smell so he knows she's just been with Ethan. It makes his fangs itch.

Of course he has no say in who Bonnie dates. He has no desire to. But he's just so sick of her playing it _safe. _Not necessarily just in her love life either. Her entire existence is playing it safe. She has so much untapped power and she could be a force to be reckoned with if she didn't tip toe around her moral compass all the time. It's not like he cares or anything. It's just that when shit hits the fan, which it regularly does in this town, he'd like Bonnie to be ready to do whatever it takes.

He doesn't know what it says about him that he actually feels it the moment her eyes land on his back. He wonders if she feels the phantom pull of his presence now too. And he'd ask her but she's been avoiding him since that night so he doubts she'll even acknowledge him.

It's not like they ever spent much time in each other's company to begin with, but now it's just...weird.

Whenever they're even remotely in the same hemisphere he can feel her tense up. He can hear her grinding her teeth. The tickle of her gaze when she thinks he's not paying attention buzzes under his skin. He can't tell if it's anger or fear or just plain annoyance on her part. He just wants it to stop.

He's not used to being so aware of her.

It's all very_ Days of Our Lives._

He hears her steps stutter and he thinks she's gonna turn tail and run. But then she exhales, and then she's coming toward him.

_Interesting_. He thinks, taking a sip from his glass.

She plops down in the seat to his right and his eyes rake over her body. He hadn't noticed it before the night of the faulty spell, but now he can't _stop _noticing it. Her body is _delicious _and_ e_ver since she's been messing with this Ethan guy she's made a point of showing it off. Like right now, she's wearing what look like cut off blue jean shorts and a white tank top. All he sees is _skin._

_Fuck._ _.._

She's keeping her gaze forward, eyeing the bar and pretending to decide on a drink and for a minute he thinks she'll actually pretend that he's not there. She chews on her bottom lip for a few seconds and it comes away wet when she finally releases it from between her teeth. He reflexively licks his own.

"Okay, look." She huffs, finally giving him eye contact. "That game was stupid. Kissing you was stupid. And...just...it was nothing, okay?"

"Hello, Bonnie. I'm great. Thanks for asking." He offers by way of answer, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

She sighs. "_Damon.._." His name comes out like a whine and he hides his grin by downing his drink in full before turning back to her.

"Okay. _Fine_, Bonnie. It was nothing. Happy?"

"Not really."

"Figures."

He signals for the bartender to bring him two more bourbons and when his drinks are in front of him, he pushes one towards Bonnie. "Drink. That always makes me happy."

"Or violent." She mutters but takes the drink anyway.

He purses his lips, hums. "True."

When she takes a sip of the amber liquid, he watches her purely to see the little scrunch of her nose she does when she can't handle the burn. She doesn't disappoint.

And also, when did he start finding that particular nuance of hers cute?

Stefan jinxed him. That's the only logical explanation for why this is happening. When he sees Bonnie now all he does is _watch_ her. Cataloging all the subtle changes in her scent. Looking for any sign that his brother could be right.

Stefan can't be right, can he?

He doesn't secretly have feelings for Bonnie. That's crazy. She's been an ice pick through his brain since the day they met. How the hell could he feel anything but exasperation for her?

"What's is _with _you?" She asks, dragging him out of his inner monologue.

When his eyes snap back to her own she's wearing a frown, and he raises his eyebrows in question.

"I've been sitting here an entire five minutes and you've not said one shitty thing to me yet."

He chuckles darkly, taking the glass tumbler between his fingers and sloshing the amber liquid around distractedly. "Lot on my mind. Rain check?"

She scoffs. "So this is really how it's gonna be now, then." She says like its a statement of fact.

"What's that?" He asks, not really caring what her answer might be.

"_This. _She gestures between the two of them. "Awkward and weird and just...off."

He huffs, placing his drink back on the bar counter in front of him with a _thunk _before turning his body around to fully face her, his knees brush against her bare thigh. "Well isn't this ironic." He says. "Bonnie Bennett actually _begging _for my snark."

"_No!" _She grits. "I just..." She run's a hand through her hair, tugging on the ends. "...just...not, _this." _She finishes lamely.

He eyes her then. Debating if he should. And then thinks, _what the hell. _Things can't get any worse, right?

"You know." He starts. "There's really only one simple solution to this little..._problem _we're having.

She squints, eyeing him suspiciously. "And that is?" She asks cautiously.

"We have to kiss again." He says simply with a shrug.

She blinks, trying to compute the words in her brain. "We- _what?" _She she asks. And then, before he can even respond. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't even know why I even-goodbye, Damon." She says before hopping off the bar stool and heading for the door.

Even though he was mostly kidding, he kinda expected that reaction from her. It doesn't make him any less annoyed with her for it. She's always running away from him. He's over it. And it makes him want to push the issue now.

She's in the parking lot working to get the lock on her car door open when he finally decides to go after her.

"Bonnie." He says, stopping a few inches away from her.

She sighs heavily before turning around to face him. "What, Damon?" She says, bored.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and licks his lips, inwardly cursing himself for how much of a _pussy _he's being about this. "Maybe we should."

Even though she's frowning, he sees a hint of suspicion in her eyes when she asks "We should...what?"

"_Kiss, _Bonnie!" He says almost impatiently. "Just to see if it really was, in fact, _nothing."_

_"_You're ridiculous."

"Oh really?" He asks, stepping forward and just inside of her personal space. "If it's so ridiculous, why are you running?'

"I-" she stutters. "I'm _not _running, Damon. I just-"

"Well whats the big deal? Huh?" He cuts her off. "It's just a kiss between frienemies." He smirks.

He never would have guessed she would give in. He was just trying to taunt her, rile her up. Bring some balance back to whatever this thing is between them. But then.

She shakes her head slowly, her exhale sounds of defeat, and she steps toward him, erasing what little space there was between them.

Their lips slot together, even more carefully than last time, cautious, careful, and exploring. Bonnie's nose bumps his own and he huffs, cradles her face between his fingers and tilts her just the way he wants her and he hears her little surprised hum as she leans up and forward. This time when his tongue brushes across her bottom lip, she opens for him eagerly, letting his tongue slide into her and against her own. He can't help the gut punched moan that escapes him when Bonnie does this _thing _with her teeth. His arm snakes around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She buries her hands in his hair and it's all a messy slick, slide of lips. She hears his breath stuttering between them in the mere milliseconds their mouths separate to find better position. It's all too much and not enough and everything is nothing. Nothing matters but this.

A horn honks in the distance and they pull away, panting in each others faces. Her hands still buried in the strands at his nape. His arm still holding her against him.

"See..." He breathes. "It's nothing."

She chuckles, steps back. "Yeah...nothing."

She gives him an awkward smile before she reaches to pull her drivers side door open and drops into the seat. She starts the car and pulls off without a second glance and he stands there, in the middle of the parking lot. His lips feel swollen and singed.

Fuck.

He thinks he has feelings for Bonnie Bennett.


End file.
